V3 rocket launcher
The V3 Rocket Launcher is a long-range artillery piece, employed by the Soviets during Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster. It is an improved version of the V2 rocket launcher, which was used to great effect during the previous war, and similarly, was an attack-only vehicle that fired extremely powerful projectiles. Background The V3 rocket launchers are essentially cargo trucks with modifications that allowed them to fire V3 missiles at distant targets. They were created to be a cheap and easily deployed missile platform that would make V3 attacks a viable option on American soil. Deployment history ﻿The V3 launchers were widely used in the Soviets' invasion of the United States. A squad of them were deployed to besiege New York City in the beginning and was responsible for the destruction of the Statue of Liberty. They had since been seen in every Allied mission as they attempt to dislodge Allied positions, often without success. In the non-canon Soviet campaign, the V3 launchers were first deployed by the Soviet commander during the attack on New York to take out Allied structures scattered around the city. It remained to be a valuable weapon in the commander's arsenal for the rest of the campaign. In-game Of all the main siege units, the V3 has by far the longest range and damage per shot. An elite V3 can obliterate most structures in one to four shots, and mass groups of them can overwhelm all but the most overtly paranoid of base defenses, especially since they are the only primary land based siege unit capable of firing upon the Grand Cannon from outside its range. V3 have no problem in shooting target in different elevation (higher or lower ground). Counters It has little ability to protect itself at close range and with no real armor can be destroyed very quickly by pretty much anything that can fire on it. Due to improvements in digital targeting technology (and by lack of speed produced by rocket booster) by the time of the Third World War it was possible for the rockets to be shot down while in flight making it possible for IFVs, Patriot missiles, Gatling based weapons and rogue flak weaponry to protect a targeted building from it. Interestingly the missiles employed a ballistic trajectory, not a conventional launch-level-dive attack, which in effect lengthens the delivery time allowing AA defenses to mow down the missiles before reaching the target. However, V3 launchers were usually deployed in numbers, so it is a rare occasion not to see at least one missile hits. Against a significant number of AA defenses, however, it is unlikely any missiles will reach their targets. Glitches There is a glitch in V3's flying mechanics. When a group of V3 launchers is shooting at a single target, it is possible that a single V3 rocket may deviate from the target, keep flying upward until it leaves the theater screen, clearing some area from its fog of war. This may have something to do with V3 missile stacking limits. There is also another glitch that happens when a V3 is ordered to attack any target within its range, provided that the V3 isn't facing the target's direction. At the exact moment the V3 faces towards the target (the rocket isn't launched yet), order the V3 to to anywhere (even to the edge of the map) and let it stop there. The V3's rocket will automatically launch and the missile will head towards the target and even leaves the theater screen. If the V3 is facing the opposite direction where the target is, the rocket will turn and still head for it. Aftermath Soviet time travel improved the V-3 further by deploying the V4 launcher in the War of the Three Powers, which combined the missile trajectory of the V-3 and the V-2's characteristic of enemy AA being unable to shoot down the launched missile. Assessment Pros * Great building destroyer. * Long-range weapon that outrange most of base defenses * Powerful in numbers. * Cheaper than Allied Prism tank.($800) * The only primary land based siege capable of firing upon the Grand Cannon from outside its range. Cons * Useless against aircraft. * Really weak armor. * Unable to protect itself at close range * Their missiles are slow and can be shot down by AA defenses unless deployed in numbers * Not as accurate as an Allied Prism Tank Selected Quotes Gallery File:V3RocketLauncher RA2 Art1.jpg|Installation slide File:V-3 launching.JPG | V3 rocket launching File:RA2_V3_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art File:V3_Beta.PNG|Beta version Trivia Their driver's voice is similar to the GLA Bomb Truck from Generals and Zero Hour. Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles